Chains
by uriahthefabulous
Summary: Set way before Thomas and Teresa. Teresa wasn't the only girl to ever be in the glade...there was one way before. And that girl is very important. And her name is Victoria. (Newt/OC) (Summary better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1 - Girl? Say what?

**Hola Gladers! Welcome to my new story:) This is my twist of the storyline of the only girl glader! This is set a year into the Glade, so way before Thomas and Teresa. My plot is going to be totally my own:) It is going to be Newt/OC.**

**I do not own The Maze Runner, but I do own the OCS.**

She woke with a start. It was pitch black and cold, and she _felt_ like she was moving upwards really _really_ fast.

Wait..no she _was_ moving upwards really _really_ fast.

The girl started to panic, her breaths becoming uneven. Her hands were shaking frantically and there was sweat building along her forehead. She couldn't remember anything, _why couldn't she remember anything? ..._More importantly where was she?

The room jerked upwards causing a strained yelp to escape the girls mouth. There were harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, like the working of an ancient steel factory. The girl wanted to cry but no tears came out, she sat there all alone and huddled in a corner waiting to see were this box would take her.

_Victoria._ _Victoria. Victoria. Victoria_. The name kept ringing in her mind, _that must be my name_ the girl thought. Victoria tried to see if she could remember anything else but there was nothing. Just the sound of machinery moving.

A minute past. Two minutes past. 10 minutes past. It felt like she was going up forever and it would never end.

Suddenly, the room came to a sharp halt and the sudden movement jolted Victoria up in the air and back down hard. A bright light shone down on Victoria as she held up her hands to cover her face. A big figure jumped down onto the box making a loud thump.

"No shuckin' way.." the figure said. Victoria moved her hands away from her face and the big figure was indeed a male. He was dark skinned and he was very muscular...he looked maybe 18 or so. There were other male voices shouting down to the male, they were saying things like;

"What?!"

"Whats taking so long down there? Did the poor greenie pass out?" _Greenie? What the hell is a greenie?_ Victoria thought.

The man looked up at all the other figures at the top, "Its a girl." She heard loads of gasps and more people whispering and shouting things.

"No way!"

"Is she hot?"

"What does she look like?"

"I call dibs!"

"No I call dibs, you slinthead."

"Pipe down you idiots!"

Victoria scowled at all the remarks that they were making. The male turned back to her and gave her a small smile.

"The names Alby, your probably wondering what the hell your doing here, but all will be answered soon. Now welcome to the Glade."

_What the actual fuck. Is this some kind of sick joke? _She was so stunned. Alby extended a large rough hand out to Victoria, Victoria took his hand hesitantly. His hand was rough and dirty but he helped her up out of the box. She came face to face with a mass of boys surrounding her and staring with confusion in there eyes. _Okay this has got to be a joke. _They stood in a vast courtyard several times the size of a football field. What really stood out to her though, was the humongous thick grey stone walls surrounding them, like it was caging them in. The walls were easily a hundred feet high and formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as tall as the walls themselves that led to passages and long corridors beyond.

"Wh-where am I?" She whispered, her eyes darting around the open space.

"The Glade, can you tell us your name?" A boy with a thick accent asked, he had scruffy blonde hair, strong facial features and his face had patches of dirt smeared over his face, probably from working hard on the field. He was also relatively skinny but he was muscular aswell. He was pretty cute.

"Victoria. I-I er I think." I stuttered, the boy nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who are you?"

He grinned, "Newt. Second in command here in the Glade."

"We'll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow during the tour, right now its getting late so Newt take her to the Homestead and find her somewhere to sleep. Everyone to bed you bunch of shuckfaces!" Alby bellowed. Before Victoria could protest, Newt grabbed her firmly by the elbow and started dragging her over to a big shack that stunk of dust and mildew. They reached the door and Victoria noticed Newt had a slight limp, she made a mental note to ask him about that later. Newt went through the brown tatty door bringing Victoria with him. Inside there was a crooked staircase and dark wallpaper peeling of off the walls.

Newt hobbled up the staircase, making the floorboards creak as he stepped on them. Victoria followed him up the stairs making the floorboards extra creek. When they got upstairs, there were a few different rooms along the landing, he opened one of the door and there was a mattress in the middle of the room which looked very tatted and was obviously very old, next to the mattress there was a small table with a lantern. On the left side there was a green hammock hanging on the walls. It wasn't much but it felt kind of homey to Victoria.

"This is my room, you can sleep on the mattress, I'll sleep on the hammock." He sighed, he started to bite his fingernails. "You'll be safe up here than outside, which is were most of the gladers sleep." Victoria nodded and perched on the end of the mattress, trying to take in everything. So far she had no idea were she was, she was surrounded by hormonal teenage boys and she couldn't remember anything.

She let out a long and hard sigh.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Newt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Alot to take in, especially when nobody is giving you answers." She whispered back.

"I know, we all felt like that, everything will become clearer tomorrow." She just nodded at Newt, who leaned against the wall.

There was a long silence that followed after that. Victoria was so confused about everything, she was just trying to think. To think of a memory...why would she be sent here? Was she a criminal in her past life? Is this some kind of prison? So many questions but no answers.

She felt her eyes start to droop as she led back on the mattress and curled into a ball.

Newt coughed, "Yeah you should er- get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow, Greenie." And with that Newt left, shutting the door behind him slowly. She shut her eyes and her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep was,

_What have I somehow got myself into?_

**_I hope you enjoyed it my lovelies! Please review, favourite and follow! I will try and update sometime this week!_**

**_Chow for now:)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tour and The Note

**Hello my lovelies! I've been ill today, so I had no school:) Which means I had time to write a new chapter for Chains! Also if you have a name suggestion for this story please inbox me it:) since Im not sure if Chains fits the plot haha, I will give full credit for name. So anyway, thankyou and enjoy!**

**I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy, I just own the OCs **

**VICTORIA POV**

I gasped for breath as I woke up shaking. I frantically looked around the room and I saw a group of teenage boys all staring directly at me as I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead away.

"Ah good your awake!" exclaimed Newt as he walked over to me, "how' ya feelin' greenie?"

I sighed, honestly I didn't know how I felt. I felt scared. Alone. Angry. But most of all vulnerable. Its not everyday you wake up in a box and enter a place called "The Glade" surrounded by teenage boys with no memory whatsoever.

"Better..I think." I smiled a small smile at them, then suddenly the floor was more interesting than anything.

Alby walked over and bent down to my level and I looked up at his stern face, "So Greenie, over here we have Minho- Keeper of the Runners-" he pointed to a tall muscular guy with jet black hair and was Asian. He gave me a big cheeky grin. "Gally, Keeper of the Builders-" Gally was tall and skinny with brownish hair, green eyes He just gave me a nod. "And of course you know Newt."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Jeez, you really don't talk much." Gally laughed. It was scratchy, hoarse laugh. I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Shut it you Shank!" Alby shouted at Gally, Alby is actually kinda scary. He seems like a leader. Big, tough and scary. He turns back to me, "how about that tour?"

I smiled. FINALLY I CAN GET SOME ANSWERS! "Sure, nothing much else to do."

**PAGE BREAK**

The tour was extremely boring, but hey I got some answers. Alby is the leader of the Glade and Newt is second in command.

I discovered that the Glade is surrounded by a maze and that the Gladers have been trying to solve the Maze for nearly a year. They have a very good community and certain rules. 1. Do your part. 2. Never hurt another Glader, 3. Never go outside the Glade, unless your a runner. And if you break those rules you get banished. And I don't exactly like the sound of being banished . I also found out that at night time, the walls of the Maze, called the Doors, close to protect the Gladers from the horrible and nasty creatures called Grievers outside.

The glade is split into 4 sections: Gardens- in the North East- where the crops are grown and water is pumped in the gardens. The Homestead- in the North West- where everyone sleep, at the back of the homestead is the Slammer a place that functions as a jail. The Bloodhouse- in the South East- where livestock are raised and slaughtered, and finally the Deadheads- in the South West- a small forest area with a graveyard. In the center of the Glade, there is a metal elavator that we call the "Box". Once a month, a new boy arrives in the box with his memory wiped, like me, expect I was a girl. Supplies and clothes also arrive in the Box once a week.

Each of us Gladers have a job which they work at almost everyday, their only normal break being for lunch. Each type of job has a Keeper who has his own seat at the council. There are:

Builders: They build new/upgrade places in the Glade. Their keeper is Gally.

Cooks: They prepare meals. Their keeper is Frypan.

Track-Hoes: They work in the Gardens, doing tilling, weeding, planting and harvesting. Their keeper is Zart.

Med-Jacks: The Gladers doctors. Their keeper is Clint.

Slicers: They work in the Bloodhouse - they take care of livestock and slaughter the animals for food. Their keeper is Winston.

Runners: The only gladers allowed to go in the maze; they run through it everyday to try and find a way out. Their keeper is Minho.

The other jobs such as, Sloppers and Baggers, are the worst kind of jobs. There for the people who are bad at every other job. They do the dirty tasks. The Baggers take care of dead bodies.

I really like the sound of being a Med-jack or a Track-hoe. To find out what job I'm fit best for, I have to have a go with every single job for a couple of days. Then when I've finished everyone comes together in the council house and decide what job I will be assigned to.

"There will also be a bonfire tonight, in honor of your arrival." Newt said as we started to walk back to the homestead.

"Oh great fun." I rolled my eyes.

Newt laughed. You'll fit in here just fine, Greenie." Alby chuckled. He nudged me with his elbow in a friendly way, and I did it back to him.

"There back!" Everyone turned to the door in the middle, Minho and the other runners where back and Minho was on the floor, panting like a mad man.

"Did you find anything?" Newt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Minho nodded and got up, "I need to speak to you two alone." He pointed at Newt and Alby. I stood there awkwardly as Minho, Newt and Alby were bickering away a few feat away from me. So I sat down alone on the grass, trying to process this all in.

A loud boom exploded through the air, making me jump and focus my eyes on the doors. Following the loud boom, was a horrible crunching, grinding sound. That must be the doors closing, so we are really trapped. How can these massive walls close? I do not understand.

Alby, Newt and Minho made their way over to me. I was suddenly nervous, they all had really angry and unsure faces.

"Wassup guys!" I tried smiling but it came out really crooked.

"Show her Newt." Minho said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Newt sighed and handed me a dirty crunched up note. I took it and opened it up.

What I saw inside shocked me,

_Keep her safe. Shes had a very bad past._

I gasped. Could that be about me?

Well obviously, considering I am the only bloody girl in the Glade, stupid.

"Do you think that could be about me?" I whispered as I folded back up the note and gave it back to Alby.

Minho shrugged, "Could be. Anyway, I think its time for a bonfire." He smiled.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SUCK CHAPTER! You always need a tour so the character knows everything and blah blah...I will write chapter 3 later on tonight but for now I am going to have some fun with sparklers since it is bonfire night:)**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonfires and Falling Over

_**I am back from my fun fill adventures with sparklers! Anyway, on with the new chapter! Oh and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited or followed so far! It means so much:)**_  
><em><strong>I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. I do own the OCS.strong/p**_

The bonfire has started. The tables and people are scattered around the bonfire and Frypan is cooking up some meat and vegetables. Some of the Gladers are all playing music with different instruments they made in there spare time, some are chatting and laughing away in there group of friends and some are drinking some pee colored liquid

I walked over to were Newt, Minho and Gally are sitting, laughing and drinking.

""Hey," I said, sitting down next to Newt. Who smiled at me in return.

"Here, try this. Its my special recipe." Gally stated, grinning. He handed me a bottle of the pee coloured liquid that I saw everyone else drinking. I took the bottle from him and studied it curiously. It smelt really bad. I coughed.

"Whats the shuck is in it?" I laughed. The glader slang felt weird rolling of my tongue, but it felt so right at the same time./p  
>"Thats for me to know, and for you to never found out."<p>

"I raised my eyebrows up and down, then I took a swig of the bottle. The drink burned my throat and tasted like animals piss, but after it settled in my stomach is was actually quite nice. I then took another swig and handed it back to Gally, wiping my mouth in the process.

"So Greenie, you enjoying your life on the Glade?" Newt asked, smiling at me.

"Why does everyone call me Greenie? You guys know my name." I replied, raising my eyebrow. Minho chuckled.

"Its what we call every Newbie. Your stuck with the names, Newbie, Greenie and Greenbean till another person comes up that box." Newt takes a drink from his own bottle.

"A few moments passed and everyone was talking about how there day was, when it hit me... I still didn't know what I looked like. Which is pretty upsetting since, your supposed to know every single inch of yourself.

"This is really awkward question but I was wondering... what do I look like?" I blinked, nervous for what they might say. All three of them looked at me,

"Well you got really long brown hair down to ya' waist." Newt replied,

Your pale, with these cute freckles dotted around your nose and your cheeks." Minho said, prodding my cheeks with his finger.

"Gally leaned closer and studied my eyes, feeling uncomfortable I blinked and pulled back.

""Your eyes are like ocean blue. They stand out really, and you have a hooked nose." I like the sound of my eyes.

"You also have relatively high cheekbones and from the looks of you, your very skinny. But you got some you know.." Minho laughed as he gestured to my "breast" area and I crossed my arms over them and scoffed.

"Thanks guys...am I pretty?" I questioned.

"No." Newt replied blandly. I looked to the ground, upset. "Your beautiful." I looked up back up at him and smiled. I punched him playfully in the shoulder and laughed.

""Shut up." I said blushing.

"Newt faked being hurt, "your one that asked."

"Gally got up from his spot and shook his arms and legs out. "Show time." He said as he walked over to a big circle of all the boys. He stood on the right of the circle.

"Curious, "Whats he doing?"

"He does it every bonfire, its kind of like a tradition. You try to push out the other opponent out of the circle." Minho explained, both him and Newt got up to watch the show. I followed.  
>"So who's going to go up against the great Gallister?" Gally challenged. Nobody stepped forward.<p>

"I will." I shouted. Everyone turns to me and start laughing.

"What you think just cos' I'm a girl I can't do anything?" They all nodded there heads and continued laughing. "Thats what I thought. " I mumbled.

"I'm not fighting you." Gally put his hands on his hips. I stood out in front of him and mimicked his stance.

"What? Afraid your gonna get beat by a girl?" I said in a baby voice. Gally gave me a look of frustration and sighed.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll try and not ruin that pretty face of yours." I gave him a death glare.

He then charged at me but I stepped out the way so he missed, the boys all shouted "OOOS" and comments at Gally.

"Missed." I gave him a cheeky grin. He charged at me again and knocked me to the ground and I landed funnily on my wrist. Oww.

"Nope, I didn't." I pushed him off of me and we both stood up again.

"Last try you two, before bed!" Alby bellowed but the crowd cheered for more. "Shut it! Or its a night in the slammer, slintheads!" That shut everyone up.

I noticed Gally was to busy looking at Alby to notice me. So I charged at him and pushed him out of the circle, only to trip over my own foot and land on BOTH Gally and Newt, who got knocked down by Gally. Newt groaned and I started giggling.

"I win." The crowd cheered for me and I smiled at Alby who nodded at me.

I stood up and extended both my hands out to Newt and Gally. Newt took my hand and got up, whereas Gally shook my hand away and stood up by himself. He was clearly annoyed that he was beaten by a girl, but what can I say...girl power!

"Well done tho, Gallister." I winked at him, he rolled his eyes as he couldn't help but bring out a smile. He walked away to the Homestead with some of the other boys who piled out to there sleeping bags giving me claps on the back on there way.

"I guess you really do fit in here, Greenie." Newt chuckled as we made our own way back to Newts room in the Homestead.

I laid down on the mattress, pulling the covers over me. Newt took his shirt off and shoes off before settling into his hammock. I closed my eyes, very tired after the events of today.

"Night Vicky." Newt mumbled.

"Night Newtie." I smiled to myself before I fell into a deep slumber...

_**2 chapters in one day! Lucky you guys:) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, itll start getting into it on the next chapter and you'll see something brewing between our little Newtie and Vicky...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Adios!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Klunkheads and Jobs

**Aloha people of the world! I want to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed, your reviews are so lovely and they make my confidence go up! I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy.**

Today I begin my job trials! In the morning my first job is with the Builders, then after lunch my second job is with the Slicers. I don't really want to try out the Slicers, because I already know that, that is the job I will defiantly not pick. Slaughtering animals is not my thing. I, however, am excited to try out the Builders.

I lined up with some of the other boys to get some breakfast from Frypan.

Soon enough its my turn. Frypan grabs a bowl and pours some thick hot porridge into the bowl.

"Excited for today then Greenie?" He asks, making conversation.

"Yeah I am actually! Not so sure about the Slicers though." I grin.

He chuckles handing me the bowl which I take eagerly, "I know what you mean. When I tried, I threw up multiple times over the animals. It was not a pretty sight."

I cringe at the thought, "Sounds delightful. Thanks for the image, Frypan."

"Your welcome." He chuckles. I can't help but let out a laugh, I really like Frypan. He seems so..._happy. _

I walk over to a nearby log where Minho sits, happily chomping away at his porridge.

"No running today then Minho?" I ask curiously. He looks up from his porridge and smiles at me.

"Nope, I shucked up my foot somehow. Clint told me not to run for 2 days." He frowns. I start to eat my porridge as he does the same.

Poor Minho, "Oh too bad. Who's out there now then?"

He sighs, "The other runners, hopefully they'll find something."

I pause and put my bowl on the floor and shuffle closer infront of Minho.

Confused he says, "Um hello?" I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. Minho stiffens but then relaxes and wraps his arms around my torso. We sit there for a while, hugging. It was nice actually, just to friends hugging in a field surrounded by a massive maze. Out of the corner of my eye I see Newt talking to Alby and look over to me with a stern look on his face but he turns away back to Alby.

Minho starts laughing, "Your boobs keep getting in the way." I scoff and pull away, slapping him on the head playfully.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hello princess," I cock my head at the nickname Gally gave me, "you excited for the start of your trials?"

"Oh yeah, ex-tactic." He chuckles,

"Oi you slintheads! Over here!" Gally shouts at the other builders who make there way over to us. They all say some form of greeting to me and I just smile warmly at them.

"Okay, _princess," _heemphasizes on the princess, "this is Zee-" a short chubby guy with acne, "-Kol-" a tall muscular guy with short hair, also one of the boys who shouted dibs on me when I first came up the box. _Ass. _"-Lennie-" a blonde haired boy with glasses, "and Obbie." a boy around his early teens with greasy black hair and freckles.

"Lets get to work then." Gally clapped his hands. "Obbie, show her the basics." He nodded and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to alot of planks of wood.

"Right, all you gotta do greenie is hammer 2 nails on either side of each plank of wood. It'll take quite a while cos' there's so many planks of wood and theres not much else to do than this." He says in a hurry, I barely even catch a word he's saying. But either way he grabs a plank of wood and puts it infront of us, he then picks up 4 nails and hands me two of them and a hammer. He then gets himself a hammer and places carefully a nail on his side of the plank and starts hammering hit in, nearly hitting his finger thats carefully wrapped around the nail. Ouch, if that hits him thats gotta hurt. He finally finishes hammering that nail and looks up at me,

"You see? Easy. Go on try it."

I hesitate and put a nail over the top of one side of the plank and wood, I then start hammering careful not to hit my fingers. He smiles and starts on his next nail.

After we have done 2 planks he pauses.

"How do you do it?" He says quietly.

"Do what?" I ask unsure of what he means.

"Gally."

I furrow my eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"He used to be a right klunkhead, but then you came along...and now its like hes a different person. Come to think of it, its the same with Newt and Minho, except they never used to be klunkheads ...but they've defiantly been a lot chirpier ever since you came." He continues on hammering his nail, and so do I.

"I don't know," I laugh. "Why was Gally a _klunkhead_ before?"

"He got stung by a Griever during the day." I stop suddenly and gasp.

"Pardon?" Gally got stung during the day? But the grievers are only supposed to come out at night, when the walls have closed.

"Yeah, by the West door I think? They put the serum in and he went through what we call the "The Changing" ", quoting The Changing with his fingers, "its what happens when someone gets stung and they have the serum in their body. They get flashbacks and their never the same person after that." I feel sorry for Gally, I wonder what he saw. I honestly don't want to go through the changing, I'm sure nobody would. Gally just seems so innocent.

"Oh, poor guy." I look over at him, he's working with the other buildings laughing and chatting while putting together some form of contraption.

"You wanna know, what everyone keeps saying about you?" He sighs. I am suddenly very very anxious about what people have to say about me. I just nod my head in response, to lost for words.

"They say that your here to kill em'. While others say your here to help us." He smiles at me,

"And what do you think?" I carry on hammering nails on our 4th plank of wood.

He scratches the back of his neck, "I think your here to help us." I smile at him and mouth the word thankyou.

"You wanna know what else they say?"

I roll my eyes, "Go on then."

He makes a disgusted face, "Its disgusting." I started fiddling with them of my black t-shirt. "They say that they to do _things _with you and all this crap. It makes me sick to my stomach."

Oh that is truely gross. The fact that anyone would say that is utterly mortifying. I felt uncomfortable living with loads of boys already but now I am seriously uncomfortable.

I scoff, "Well, if anyone ever tries to make a move I will end them and that is a promise."

He smiles, "Good."

**PAGE BREAK**

Its finally dinner time. Today had been an alright day, up until the slicers. I puked. 6 times. Something tells me I'm not going to be chosen for a Slicer and I am very happy about that. I think I did okay as a Builder, but I didn't necessarily like doing it. I hadn't seen Newt, Minho or Alby all day. I was beginning to get worried.

I take my plate full of pieces of chicken, roast potatoes, carrots topped with this brown sauce from Frypan and sat down next to the log that Minho and I sat at. I start to dig into my plate and it tastes so good, Frypan is definatly a good cook.

"Hey Greenbean." I look up to see a very cute and familiar face. _Newt. _I suddenly get a feeling in my stomach...not not a feeling. Butterflies. The kind when you see the person you love or a cute little puppy. Newts hair was messy and his deep blue eyes were tired, like he hadn't slept for days, which is probably true. He sat next to me with his plate full of food, and gave me a heart warming smile which made me melt inside. Wait Victoria shut up. You've known him 2 days.

"How was Building and cutting up animals?" He picked up a piece of chicken and plopped it into his mouth.

"Building was alright, I found out some interesting things. Being a Slicer was terrible, I puked 6 times..and guess what I had to clean it up myself!" I whined.

He laughed, throwing his head back, "Oh how tragic. What did you find out today then?"

I blinked a couple of times before answering, "how Gally was a klunkhead before I showed up."

He gasped and his eyes grew wide like he was a child again and had just opened present with a puppy inside for christmas. "Finally! Some shank agrees with me!"

I giggle, "They also said that you and Minho have been more chirpier than usual ever since my arrival aswell."

He pauses and just looks at me, like hes taking in every feature of my face.

"I guess your right." he says, "You do make everything alot easier."

**Its here! Finally:) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5 - First day and Showers

_Hey strangers! I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry about that. I havent really had the time, with school work and I've been ill alot(like now) and then family things. In the last chapter you read about Victoria trying out 2 of the jobs "Builders" and "Slicers" I figured you guys would be a bit bored if I continued writing about her trying out jobs so basically I'm going to skip to her first day of being a "__**Medjack" **__Anyway on to the story! I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy but I do own the OCS._

**VICTORIA POV**

Today is my first day of being a "Medjack" I am actually really excited to start.

"Welcome to your first day Greenie!" Clint grinned, "C'mon I'll show you around." I nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Okay, so over here is the all the medicines, they are all labeled from A-Z," he pointed to a large shelf lined with different sized bottles with different coloured cream in, "in this cabinet we have all the bandages and things. You got it?"

"Yep, so if any of the Gladers have an injury they come here?"

Clint raised his eyebrow, "Duh," he rubbed his hands together, "now lets get to work."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

After hours and hours of revising the names of medicines and cleaning and bandaging peoples cuts, it was finally dinner.

"So how was your first day?" Frypan asked as he dumped some mashed potatoe and carrots onto my plate.

"It was alright, my head is fried though."

"It'll get easier, don't worry." Frypan smiled warmly at me. He handed me my plate and I scanned the glade for any sign of Minho, Newt and Gally. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen. I sighed and I sat by my usual log and began eating.

I've been in the Glade for about a week now and the only thing I can remember is my name. I just want to remember something! I sighed.

"You alright Greenbean?" A familiar voice said, I looked up to see Minho, red faced from running the maze all day.

"Could say the same to you." I chuckled,

"Shut it." He winked at me as Newt, Gally and him all sat with me.

"I guess, I was just thinking." Answering their question.

Gally looked at me with his kindhearted face, you would never believe he used to me a klunkhead. "We know how you feel, it will get easier."

"Thats what Frypan said, its just hard to believe you know."

There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward as such, its just nobody found the right words to say.

"Pwoarrr, what is that smell?" Newt made a face of disgust and coughed. "Smells like someones died for christ sakes." I started to laugh, sniffing the air,

"I can't smell it."

Minho sniffed me and gagged. "Probably because its coming from you." All 3 boys started to laugh as I grew red in the face.

"Hey! Leave me be, I haven't had a shower in like forever." I tried to keep a straight face, but a grin somehow formed on my face.

"Figured, do you want me to show you where the shower is?" Newt said kindly, I just nodded.

He walked me to the showers in a comfortable silence, there is definitely something about Newt that makes me feel happy. Safe even. Maybe its his kind eyes and welcoming smile, or the way he takes care of others. I can't help but feel something in the pit of my stomach.

"Right here we are. Theirs a towel on the chair and soap on the side. If you want to take a look at yourself, since I know you don't know what you look like, theirs a mirror over there." The space was small. And wooden.

"Thankyou," I wrapped my arms around him, he tensed immediately but he started to relax. "Thankyou, for everything."

Newt chuckled, "it's okay," he pulled away and smiled, "Now get in that shower you stink." I glared playfully at him.

Before he shut the door completely, "D'ya want me to stay out here so nobody comes in?"

I shook my head, "Its fine honestly, I'm sure you have much better things to do." Newt sighed and shut the door.

I stripped of my clothes and I hopped into the shower, closing the shower curtain infront of it to protect from nobody seeing in. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing. I washed my hair and body as I started to sing.

_I wear your winter coat_

_The one you love to wear_

_So I can feel in close_

_To was beyond compare_

_The moment waking up_

_You catch me in your eyes_

_That beauty on my pillow_

_They haunt me in the night_

_And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

After I had finished I turned the shower off and squeezed some of the water out of my hair. I pulled back the curtain and wrapped the towel around me.

I looked for my clothes but they were nowhere to be seen. I jumped when the wind blew back the door that was already open slightly.

_Those fuckers took my clothes._


	6. Chapter 6 - Kicks and Tricks

**I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy.**

I screamed in frustration. What kind of blithering idiots take somebody's clothes? Right I forgot...I live with a ton of hormonal teenage boys.

I was so angry.

I could _kill_ somebody.

I felt completely violated, I had to go out in front of everybody to retrieve my clothes. I wrapped the towel around my body tightly and I set off running to catch up with the shuckface.

I caught a glimpse of a boy running and I knew exactly were he was heading...it was dinner time and every single glader would be there...

As soon as we got to where all the gladers where chatting and laughing, I groaned. They all turned to me with wide eyes. Some with hungry expressions which made me feel even more violated. I looked around and my eyes set on where Newt, Minho, Gally and Alby all sat, mouths open and red faces.

Then there came the loud cackling and I snapped my head towards the Glader who very smugly held onto my clothes.

_Kol._

I should of guessed.

"Well well, look who we have here," He grinned evily, "missing something?" Everybody was silent, I stood there dripping wet my face stern.

I smiled sweetly at him as I said very slowly, "Your gonna regret ever crossing paths with me."

Then it was his turn to be afraid.

I chased after him all around the kitchen, the gladers eyes never once tore away from the scene.

I stuck my foot out, him banging his knee on a table, in the process. He hunched over but got back up. I took this as my chance to kick him right in his _man area_. Hard. He yelped and fell over panting. The whole glade started to gasp. I picked up my clothes from beside him and bowed making sure he could see my cleavage and simply stated, "Thankyou." I sauntered off to go change leaving everyone dumbfounded.

**PAGE BREAK**

It was early, Newt had left the room about 5 minutes ago presumably to talk to Minho or Alby. I flung my legs over the side of the mattress and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tanktop and a black off the shoulder baggy jumper from the cabinet. I guess you could say I liked the colour black. Stripping off, I sighed intently. Another day of pure sadness. Quickly, I pulled on my jeans and sorted out my bra, completely oblivious to the door opening.

"Shuck! Sorry Vicky." A thick accent exclaimed, I barely had time to look up and he was out the door shutting it loudly. Blushing a deep red, I continued with my other clothes and pulled on my black sneakers.

The creators had sent me a crate full of bits and bobs that I would need, at least they were kind enough to do that. They even gave me mascara and a mirror. Its that great! I started to brush my long brown hair and I carefully applied the black mascara onto my eyelashes and took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door.

Frypan plopped some porridge into a bowl, his hand hesitantly giving it to me. Everyone had been giving me wearily looks, some even didn't even look which was a first...it was brilliant. I felt normal again.

I chuckled, "Frypan you don't have to be scared of me." He smiled at me and laughed. A genuine laugh, which is not everything you hear in the glade.

Sitting in my usual spot, the 3 boys looked up at me.

"Have you seen Kol? Bloody thing can't even walk." Minho giggled, yes he giggled.

"Gosh, did I hit him that hard?" I asked shocked.

"Hun, you hit him so hard, I don't think his "thing" works anymore."

Then there came the laughter.

**Sucky chapter I know but its a filler:) Drama will begin soon and trust me there will be alot of it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Shadows and Secrets

**Guess who is ill again and spending her time writing for this story? Moi! I have half term break next week which I'm excited about because I seriously cannot be fucked(sorry for the language) anymore for school, its full of self centered twats:) Sorry for the rant but this is where the drama begins. This chapter is set a month later and the new Greenie has arrived. I'm going to try this chapter in third person and you can see which one you prefer:)**

Victoria had lived in the glade a little over a month now, the new Greenie, much to her protesting against it, was now her responsibility. The boy was about the age of 11, he was short and skinny. He had blonde slick back hair and a small button nose. His name was Xander _**(Named after Alexander Graham Bell**_) He was a fairly quiet boy but he'd shown alot of interest with Victoria, always following her about. Like a shadow. His nickname was shadow. Her Newt, Minho and Gally were closer than ever. She couldn't help but grow some feelings for Newt each day.

And she hated it.

She hated the fact that she liked Newt, Victoria was meant to be the hard nut, not the soppy type. She needed to focus on getting the boys out and protecting them. All because of what happened.

Victoria didn't dare tell anyone what happened that night. She didn't dare too. Her head was a mix of emotions at this point. She couldn't believe what she had experienced...she couldn't quiet get her head around it.

She could still remember the cracking, the spluttering noises, the screams

Victoria had a secret.

But she knew nobody could find out.

Nobody.

**Short but something big is coming up, hopefully this will make you try and think what her secret it is..**

**Now if your wondering what Victoria looks like(I know I've already mentioned it but if you can't picture it) shes based on Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox and Lily Collins (mainly Megan Fox though and with Lily Collins super long hair)**

**I'll probably update later on**

** Adios**


End file.
